Bittersweet
by Carrterr
Summary: Bucky Barnes is married during WWII


Author's Note: Hiiii. Okay this is my first story ever published so enjoy. Leave a comment, criticism is appreciated. Although, I doubt I will use it for this story but I will use it in future stories! Should I find the courage to publish more!

Side note: This was edited and spiced up by the amazing beccahyuga03.

 **Bittersweet**

A woman in her early 20s was standing in front of the sink washing dishes. She has on a brown dress that fell to her knees and had a quarter length sleeve 's. Her dress hinting off her slight hour glass figure, and short stature. A worn in apron is covering the length of her dress to keep it from becoming dirty. Her long chocolate brown hair is braided messily over her left shoulder. Directly behind her is the entrance to the kitchen; the door being held open by a wooden wedge. A man with messy dark brown hair and freshly shaven face was entering the space stopping by the kitchen doorway.

He was shirtless, displaying his sculpted upper body, only wearing a pair of loose fitted red cotton sleeping pants, hanging low on his hips. His arms were crossed, showing off his toned arms, and leaned against the entrance of kitchen door frame. His expression was content, his stormy blue grey eyes, landed on her figure and conveyed warmth and adoration. When the woman was finishing off the last item the man's expression turned mischievous. He quietly stood straight and slowly made his way towards the woman. The woman had just placed the dish in the drying basket and was turning around while patting her hands on the apron.

"Boo!" he shouted. She jumped in fright and stumbled back against the sink one hand gripping the edge of the sink, the other over her racing heart. The man unable to contain himself burst out laughing at her expression and reaction. The woman took a few breaths to get a hold of her racing heart before taking a final deep breath. "James!" she exclaimed before proceeding to smack the said man repeatedly against his bicep. Though she knows that she is actually not causing any damage to the taller man. But to humor her, he lets out small yelps of pain and pulling out his lower lip, pouting at the smaller woman.

"I'm sorry Becky, I just couldn't help myself" James said pining her arms to her side grinning widely.

"You should be sorry, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she snapped angrily, frowning at the taller man while pulling off a small pout, to show that she wasn't that angry at him.

"Rebecca, darling I would never scare you if I had any thought that your heart couldn't take the excitement." He said smiling. "Plus, I've scared you enough times to know that your heart is strong and healthy" he said with a serious face with only his eyes showing the mirth within.

"Why you-" she was interrupted by a pair of lips covering her own. His soft but slightly chapped lips completely covered her own. The kiss started off slow, a simple meeting of lips, moving together creating an intimate dance. James started to kiss her deeply wanting to dominate the kiss, moving his lips at a faster pace desperate for her taste. He swiped his tongue on her bottom lip silently asking for entrance, to which she stubbornly denies. Smirking to himself he presses her body closer to counter so that their bodies are flushed against one another, placing his calloused hands against her hips creating warmth. She gasps slightly at the sensation, which allows him to smoothly slide his tongue into her mouth relishing in her taste. Her hands quickly find a place in his soft brown locks, and pulls on the silky strands causing the larger man to groan softly. The battle for dominance continues until Rebecca starts to run out of breath and pulls away slightly. James, missing the warmth of her lips, quickly chases her lips making her giggle at his antics. He leaves butterfly kisses all over her face, making her giggle some more which was music to James's ears. He slowly makes his way from her jaw and put his lips to the column of her neck nipping slightly causing her to let out a breathy moan fall form her kiss swollen lips.

"Before this goes on any longer, breakfast is on the table" she moaned out her mind hazy from his ministrations. She gasped out suddenly making her hands fly to James shoulders to support herself when she is lifted and placed on the counter. Her legs are spread enough for James to fit comfortably in between. "Forget it. I got my mind set on something else for breakfast" he proceeds to attack her lips again. His hands moving from her hips to her knees and moved under her dress pulling it up to finger the rim of her panty hose, slowly sliding them down her thighs.

-Time skip-

Rebecca was in the living room dusting the coffee table when she heard the lock of the door click open. Frowning to herself she made her way to the entrance of the living room and popped her head out to see the front door. Walking in with his shoulders slumped was James.

"Did you forget something?' Rebecca asked him curious of his sudden return knowing he was going to the bar to get a couple of drinks with his friends. She was expecting him to come home until close to midnight with a sway to his walk and a goofy smile plastered on his face. Instead, James looks up from the table left of the door after placing the keys in the small basket with a solemn expression. James reply was hesitant before he looks up and catches Rebecca's soft brown eyes. She had now stepped fully into the hallway, arms crossed across her chest, duster in hand. James sighs letting his eyes gaze drop to the floor not wanting to see her disappointed expression. "No. I didn't forget anything" he takes a pause his left hand rubbing against the bridge of his nose. "I was stopped on the way out of the building"

Suddenly Rebecca becomes stiffs, her eyes widens and dread begins to pool at the base of her stomach. Her voice barley above a whisper "No"

"They are calling me back. Something came up, and they need me back with the Howling Commandos" James small voice cuts through the rising tension.

"But you just came back!" she yells hysterically, throwing her arms in the air. Her face twisted into a distressed look, eyes beginning to sting with unshed tears. "You can't go back, please. Don't leave me again" James quickly goes to her side when he hears the shakiness in her voice. "No. no. no. I'm not leaving you." He caressed her face between his large hands wiping the hot tears that were trickling from her eyes. The pads of his thumbs were rough but the touch was careful, lovingly caressing the areas of her face that he could reach. The familiar touch was a comfort but that could not stop the flow of the salty tears that continued to run her down her face. "I'll be back I promise" James mused in, which he hoped was a confident tone, a low voice.

"You can't guarantee that" she exclaims through broken hiccups. Nuzzling herself against his chest, trying to memorize the smell that has become the one she grew to love, not knowing if she will ever get to smell it again.

"I know, I know. But there's nothing I can do I'm needed over there."

"You are needed here too, ya' know" she counters back, voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt still hiccupping quietly.

James no longer knew how to reassure her so he just encircles her in his arms to bring her closer to his chest to let her cry.

-The End-

A/N: Tell me what you think!


End file.
